I'm Not JealousChapter 2
by Experience x Love
Summary: So, Miley and Jake broke up. Miley doesn't care, or does she? Is Jake's new girlfriend, Lilly Truscott's old best friend? What's Lilly going to do? Will Miley's songs show that she is mad? Does Jake know that Miley Stewart is actually Hannah Montana?


1I'm Not Jealous-Part 2

"Hannah, I was wondering, since...Jake _Bryan_ isn't on any of _the_ lists, maybe you should bring him to my Hannah-Bash next Friday. It will be _all_ the rage. The Jonas Brothers should be there too. I know how you like Nick. Personally, I like-"

"Trace! Hello? Wake-up! I already told you that I can't go. Lil..._Lola_, is having a...um...birthday party and uh...I can't miss it. I'm singing Pumpin' Up The Party."

"Oh, really? Well, I can change it...how about to-"

Miley panicked. "Ooh! Can't. Booked all this month...and the next and the next and-"

"Hannah, Darlin', you can go. I'm not stoppin' you. You aren't all booked up." Robby Ray put his hand on Hannah's wig.

Hannah's eyes widened. "Uh, you're _sure_ I'm not all booked up for December and January and February and-"

"I'm sure. Now, you go along and-"

"That's great, Hannah! Now you can come tomorrow!" Tracey smiled and walked off. "Oh! But wait! Don't forget to bring Jake _Bryan_!"

"Kay." Hannah said pathetically.

"Lilly?"

"Oh my gosh! Jake broke up with you and now you have to find a guy named Jake Bryan and then you'll have little Jake Jr.'s and-"

"Lilly!"

"And then you'll have to give up being Hannah Montana to take care of the little Hannah Jr.'s."

"LILLY!"

"Huh?"

"We have to find out who this Zadia is. I'm gonna kill her."

"But I thought she was already dead..."

"Zadia on _Zombie High_! Not in real life!" Miley rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, Jake probably has some pictures on his myspace of..._her_." (Myspace...blah...everyone has it.)

Lilly gasped when she saw the picture.

"What?"

"Nothin..." Lilly looked at the floor and rocked back and forth on her feet.

"Lily Truscott!"

"Ok, so I might know her."

"What? How? Is she-"

"Her name is Ali Rivers. She used to be my best friend..."

"Your kidding."

"No...she said that she would become an actress one day...I guess she did. She does kind of look like she could be Hannah Montana's sister..."

"Not helping." Miley rolled her eyes. "You gotta help me...I mean Hannah, meet this Ali Rivers."

"Lola to the rescue!"

"Miles, you got that look on your face. The one that says, 'I've got some plan in my head.'"

"Shut-up, Jackson!"

"Hannah Montana?" Ali Rivers jumped. "Is that really-"

"Hey, Ali..I mean girl that I don't know." Lola looked at the floor.

"Hannah Montana! Omigosh! Jake! It's Hannah Montana!"

"Hannah? Hey. What's up?" Jake ran his hand threw his hair. "I really need to-"

"So, who is this?"

"Ali Rivers!" Ali screamed. "Who's your friend?"

"Lola! Lola uh..."

"LaFonda" Miley whispered.

"Ri-ight! Lola LaFonda."

"Are you Hannah's best friend?"

"Jake has told me _so_ much about you! You are so cool! Can I have an autograph?"

"Ali," Hannah said putting her arm over Ali's shoulders. "What has Jake told you about a girl named Miley Stewart?"

"How do you know her?" Ali looked at Hannah suspiciously.

"Uh, he told me that she was the best and that he would never want another girl. Just wanted to hear how that went."

"Oh, Millie is _so_ over. Jake and I are now dating. It's marvelous."

"_Miley_."

"Right. Can I have an autograph? Or a picture of you with me?"

"Mi...my friend Hannah and I have to go, see you guys later." Lola tugged at her hot pink wig. "Bye, Jake."

"Bye, Hannah!" Ali cried.

"That was close," Lola whispered to Hannah. "I almost told them you were Miley!"

Miley ran her hand threw her curly brown hair. "How could Jake do this to me?"

Lilly looked frustrated. "I'm gonna talk to Ali! I'm gonna-"

"Lilly! You can't do anything! It would blow my cover and yours!"

"But-"

"No 'buts', Lola."

"Do you think that Jake knows your Hannah Montana?"

"Lilly! Why would he?"

"Well, he seemed to want to tell you something, but he didn't because you cut him off!"

"Listen, if he knew I was Hannah, he would..."

"He would what?"

"I think Jake knows." Miley was getting dizzy. _How could I have been so stupid?! Why didn't I notice that he...ugh! Now what?_


End file.
